1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a play thing, and more particularly to an article of play sometimes referred to in the art as a paddle toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Play things of this are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,462 of Brinkman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,623 of Ott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,771 of Lori; Danish Patent No. 8,847; German Patent No. 2,321,305; and French Patent No. 743,136. Paddle toys known in the art fail to provide a design that will enable economical construction and reliable use of the toy particularly with respect to the manner by which the free end of the card extending from the ball is attached to allow unrestrained movement about a pivotal support provided by the paddle element of the toy. While a ball has been suspended from a paddle in the past, no means were provided requiring dexterity of the user.